


Sibling Bonds

by WhosePride



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosePride/pseuds/WhosePride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing what you have said about my brother on your videos even comes close to what I have said about him to his face." A story discovering the Darcy sibling relationship post- Wickham debacle. One shot. Angst but it ends on a happier note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> "Nothing what you've said about my brother on your videos even comes close to what I've said about him to his face." These words by Gigi were probably the most that got to me in the whole video. I mean, of course I hate Wickham. But seeing Gigi and William like we have on the videos kind of makes me wonder about the time when it was not all rosy in their relationship. So this idea just came to mind and I wrote this little ficlet.

Her whole world shattered in a matter of minutes. The one she thought she loved left her with a simple wink. And the man because of whom this happened was standing right in front of her; a mixture of haunt, remorse and regret on his face. She called him an arrogant, egoistical bastard to his face. He was her brother. It did not stop there. She used all the abuses she knew. She even called him a two-faced douchebag, who did not want her to be happy. Ever.

Now, the look changed to regret, remorse, shock and a mountain of shame. But she did not budge. She continued with her shouting, she even threw a cushion at his face.

"I hate you, William," Gigi said and locked her room behind her.

She did not want to see him. Ever.

The next few months were terrible. Wickham never tried to contact her even though she did. William was there every weekend. She would ignore him like he was a rock. She would look at him like he was a dust-bin.

She still did not talk to him. He called her every day without fail. She did not pick up. The message was same every day.

I am sorry, Gigi. Please talk to me…. I love you.

Over time, her resolve weakened. She began to see things clearly. She remembered how William had always taken care of her when she was a child. How William had kept his books aside and played Tea with her. How William had given up outings with his friends to teach her how to kick a ball. All those memories choked her with tears. All those memories reminded her of how wonderful William was and how stupid she was being. She remembered how last weekend, William was standing at her door frame, when he thought she'd slept. How he had whispered 'Good night and sweet dreams' to her sleeping form.

It was Saturday and William was there like every other weekend. He greeted her like always; a barest of smiles escaped her lips. But enough for William to be happy. It was miserable for her to see his bloodshot eyes. She realized how detrimental she is to him. If she had only him then even he had only her. It was a two-way cycle, and that realization hurt Gigi like a burning flame.

She looked at him, properly looked at him and softly said, "He's not going to come back, is he?" Those words to him were her first in two months.

"I am sorry," William whispered after keeping his bags on the floor and looking directly at his sister. Regret, sincerity and love were apparent in his voice. That did it. It had been far too long since Gigi had talked to her brother. It had been far too long since she had hugged him or tell him of her exploits. Far too long. And she was in a comforting embrace within moments.

"I am sorry, William," she spoke through her tears. "I…I…"

"Sh...Sh…Gigi," William comforted her. "I am sorry too,"

The siblings had found their bond again. The bond grew stronger and stronger from there on. They must have only had each other, but for them that was enough to sail through the tough winds and find happiness.


End file.
